Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, a method of controlling an information processing apparatus, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
Together with the development of robot technology in recent years, complicated tasks such as assembling an industrial product are coming to be performed by robots instead. With such a robot, assembling is performed by parts being gripped by an end effector such as a hand. In a parts assembling operation by a robot, assembling may fail due to an improper mixing of parts or a misalignment when a part is gripped by a hand. Therefore, after parts are assembled, a post component assembly inspection for confirming whether assembly has been performed successfully is necessary. In recent years, effort to automate this post assembly inspection has started to be performed.
In Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2015-114722, a method for performing a post assembly inspection by using a captured image of an assembled part that is configured by two parts is disclosed. In this method, a position and orientation of an assembly source part that is gripped/moved by the robot and a position and orientation of an assembly destination part that is a counterparty of assembly are each calculated, and by comparing a relative relationship of the two with an ideal assembly state, a quality of assembly is determined.
However, in a captured image of an assembled part, a region in which one part occludes the other part in a periphery of an assembled portion occurs. Due to the influence of an occlusion region, there are cases in which it is not possible to reliably calculate the position and orientation of the assembly destination part or the assembly source part. In a method of using a three-dimensional shape model of a part to minimize corresponding distances with geometric features in an image as in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2015-114722, there is the problem that robustness and precision decrease if there are many occlusion regions, and it is not possible to calculate a correct position and orientation of the part.
The present invention was conceived in view of the above problem, and provides a technique that is capable of robustly obtaining the position and orientation with good precision with respect to a part for which occlusion occurs due to another part in accordance with assembly.